Time
by ultranaff
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker accidently go to the future and they find themselves on a strange adventure. May turn up rating in later chapters.
1. The red button

Time

Chap. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

"So why are we in my dad's lab again?" Asked Danny Fenton with a peeved expression

Tucker Foley picked up Mr. Fenton's latest invention and eyed it in the light "BECAUSE Danny, I need some ideas for the science fair, and what better place than your dads ghost lab!"

Samantha Manson, who sat comfortably on the floor, rolled her eyes, "Um…. How about a museum!" You should be getting ideas from geniuses like Thomas Jefferson and Sir. Newton, not…."

"My dad?" Danny finished grimly, "Whatever, just hurry up, and put that down tucker!"

"What is it?" He fingered the piece of equipment, "It looks like a remote control."

"That's because it is, I think its for the time machine my dad keeps talking about." He ran fingers through his jet black hair, "come on Tuck, I-"

"TIME MACHINE!" his eyes lit up in amazement, "that's cooler than cool!"

"Wow.. uh… yea." Admitted Sam, a bit intrigued herself, "Does it work?"

"No, yes, I don't know." He looked up the stairs nervously, "you guys, if my dad comes down here I'm dead."

"Well you are in a sense." The goth girl grinned, fiddling with the remote. "Aw come on Dan, I want to see what happens to me in the future!'

"NO! Absolutely not! Give it back" He turned ghost and leapt at her but she smoothly stepped to the side, sending him through the wall.

"Accident" Danny crawled back angrily, as Tucker Foley laughed out loud.

"Ok that's it! We're outta here!"

She threw on a sweet smile, "Please Dan… I really really would like to see the future"

He tried to remain strong but soon faltered, "Aw come on Sam, I don't think it would even work!"

"See! So cant we just try it? Ya know.. for fun!"

He sighed and threw a careless hand, indicating that they could try it, "but only for a minute!"

"Right right, gotcha!" Tucker looked at all the buttons, "so what's what?"

"I think that red button might do something." Sam referred to the one right splat bag in the middle of the remote. It was huge.

"Hmm… I don't know."

"Oh … HURRY UP TUCKER!" yelled Danny.

With fright, he pressed the red button and the entire room flashed a brilliant white. Sam screamed and Danny tried to turn to ghost mode but they were paralyzed and soon everything went black.

Danny slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry as he felt his eyeballs swing from side to side. With an aching body he groaned, trying to register what happened.

Sam whimpered beside him, as dazed and confused as her friend. Turning to Tucker they saw that he was unconscious with a big fat tongue flopping out of his mouth ridiculously. Huddling close, Sam whispered, "Where are we?"

They peered around, and it was like they were in a typical suburbia, except it was deadly silent, without even a bird chirping in the huge looming trees. Rows of houses surrounded them, but the insides were too dark to understand, the sky was too blue to be natural.

"Danny…" Sam was frightened. Quickly he formed into ghost mode and flew up into the air, gazing down at nothing but houses for miles, and then the faint hint of a town in the far distant. Strange thing was that everything was grey, there was barely any forest or grass in sight.

He shot back down to meet an angry Sam, "don't leave me like that!"

"Sorry… but I had to try and find something beside all this!" He shuddered as the silence grew thicker and more evident. "We have to get Tucker up and try to make contact with someone."

She hovered over the geeky boy worried. Pulling up an eyelid open, she shook him, "Get up tuck!" lack of response made her angry, "GET UP YOU IDIOT!"

Suddenly he came to life, and then rolled over lazily, "nooo mommy, I hate school"

With relieved sighs, they hauled him up, "Tuck, I don't know where we are exactly, but I don't think we're in the same time zone."

"It looks like a normal neighborhood…" but he paused and actually studied his surroundings "except about a million times creepier."

"Out Danny, I want to get OUT!"

Sam was loosing her cool; Danny figured she was more stressed out than he thought. Before she snapped he offered a suggestion, "how about I knock on a door, get some info?"

She narrowed her eyes, "do it!"

With a hurried pace he ran up to a random door, identical in every way to the houses beside it, and nervously knocked. He was incredibly afraid but turned back to his friends with a reassuring thumb up. Only a crack of the door opened and a pale round head with little hair and huge eyes squinted at him, "yes….?" He asked, his voice scratchy and faltering. Danny couldn't tear his eyes away from the small, shriveled man. "Uhhhhhhh"

"Do you need assistant sir?" he repeated, his voice never losing his robot like personality.

"Uhhh."

Suddenly, the door opened wider and another figured emerged. She was tall and striking with flowing blonde hair and a gorgeous face. Her height must have been seven feet at least. "Who are these people honey?" she asked in a normal, all American voice.

"Hi! I'm Tucker Foley and these are my two buddies Sam and Danny!" Tucker leapt up, smiling smarmily, "funny story actually, we kind of dropped from the sky and-"

"Uhhh he means dropped from the skytrain system!" jumped in Danny. Sam shot Tucker deathly looks, "and we'd really like to know what town we are in right now?"

"Town?" They looked to each other, "What's a town?"

"Ohh aren't they those quaint little things they use to call small communities way back when?"

"Twenty years ago at least!"

They put on amused expressions, "You must be native people, from those tribes in the jungle or something."

"Clearly."

"uhhh yea…" said Sam instantly letting go of her posture and throwing on a confused expression, "we know not what year it is, we know not what place we in."

All three of them began to hop around like monkeys, Tucker scratched his butt for effect as the couple looked at them horrified. "Oh you poor uncultured dears, get in get in!"

The door closed with a click and the three gulped nervously as they gazed up at the huge ceiling. The house was amazingly larger inside than it was outside. "I-I don't understand." Gaped Sam, admiring the marble floors and gold paneled furniture adorning the house.

"Of course you don't honey." The lady patted her shoulder reassuringly, "there's a lot you native people don't understand. Please take a seat." They fell onto hard, metal chairs, causing their posture to be stiff and upright.

"Very good. " the shriveled man nodded and snapped his fingers. A robot wheeled out with a black wig and flowering apron, "Juanita, please can we have some coffee?"

"Starbucks or beetz ditrix. sir."

"Starbucks, and may I add, you look lovely today Juanita."

"Oh beetz sir. Stop."

"this is weird…" hissed Tucker. Sam plastered on a smile, "Soooo….nice place."

The woman nodded., "We just downloaded it this morning." Suddenly the walls fizzed and disappeared momentarily. She banged the building and it reappeared. With a blush she smiled, "I'm so embarrassed."

"Where are we?" Danny blurted out.

"We're in AmityVille dot com dear"

"dot com?" tucker repeated, "you mean like a website?"

"Of course! All our land is half integrated in the virtual world, and completely dependent on the world wide web"

Sam gulped, "you mean, you're linked up to the internet."

"Linked up? No ! We ARE the internet!"

"I suppose your small native minds can't fully comprehend what we're saying." The man said with a dignified air, "Technology has not been blessed on your culture as it has ours …. Ah! Coffees up!"

Three mocha frappachinos fell onto their laps with little umbrellas sticking out of the chocolaty froth.

Sam frowned "I'm not thirsty."

"Oh how silly of me, I suppose you natives prefer coconut juice? If I'm quick I can order some from ebay"

They all pulled a face, "Um… Can I use the phone?" Danny asked sweetly.

Once in the kitchen he shoved himself in the pantry with the smallest cell phone he had ever laid his eyes on. Dialing his home number desperately, he hoped like hell he could connect with his parents back in his own time zone. The ringing seemed to go on forever and then finally… "Hello?"

"Hi!" squeaked Danny, "Uhhh... may I ask who's speaking?"

"this is Danny Fenton…" he paused, "Uhhh… may I ask who's speaking?"


	2. Are you kidding me?

Chap 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Danny stared at the phone in his hand, as the deep voice called out to him. "Hello? You called ME! HELLO!"

"H-hi..." he stuttered, struggling to maintain his composure, "This is… um… John… I'm a friend of Jack Fenton's; can I talk to him please?"

"Oh of course! You've gotten a hold of the right house, here's jack now."

"HELLO!" boomed his dad's voice from the end of the line. Danny was so ecstatic that he forgot the situation entirely, "DAD! Oh man, it's so so great to hear from you!"

"Danny? Is that you?"

"Yea dad! It's me!"

"Why HELLO Danny! Its jack! Your dad!"

"Yes dad, I-I know.. I need to see your right away-"He struggled to get the words out but the other Danny's voice floated in the background,

"_No dad, you're on the phone with John. I'm Danny, right here!"_

"Why hello Danny! I'm Jack! Your father!"

He heard a loud sigh, _"Ok_ _dad, sounds like you've been skipping your pills again. Lets go take some more"_

"_But I don't wanna!"_ he whined. A baby shrieked in the background, "_Give them to the baby!"_

"_No dad, you've already tried that once."_ The young man took the phone, sounding much louder and clearer, "Hi John, my dad isn't that well you see, perhaps its better if you call another time."

"N-no! I can't do that! Can I just come over, please? It's very very important!"

"I-I suppose"

"What's your address?"

He pulled out a notepad and scribbled down an address completely foreign to the one he knew, "so that's jackfenton yahoo dot org dot web dot net?"

"Oh native boy! Where are you?" sang the lovely blonde lady outside the pantry. He hung up and floated through the kitchen walls and back into the living room, taking a seat between Tucker and Sam.

"Ok so I got the address!"

"About time too!" Hissed Sam, as the woman returned to them, flustered, "Where is that boy? I hope he's not tearing through my wardrobe, I just cant stand- oh!" she smiled, "why hello!"

"Hi…" he mumbled.

She sat down and gazed at them incredulously, a couple moments of silence passed between them as the three kids shifted in their seats. She finally spoke, "It's amazing how primitive your style is, what fabric is that?"

"Cotton."

"Cot-ten." She repeated, absorbing the information with much interest, "and your hair young native girl, how do you get it to stick up in that strange manner?"

"Bobby pins." She replied sharply.

"Amazing."

A couple more moments of silenced passed. Tucker scratched the back of his neck with discomfort, "Nice… height."

"Oh do you like it?" she grazed a thin finger across her limbs, "I just got my bones lengthened,"

The three children pulled another face. Ok time to leave. "Um… can you help us find a house?"

Sorry, I'm too tired to keep writing. I'll update later


	3. Encountering yourself

Chap 3 – Encountering Yourself

The strange couple led the three teens through a glowing blue door, rimmed with buttons. She pressed one and it slid open. "Step inside."

They stepped into the blue mist hesitantly, and the door slammed shut.

"Oh my god." Squealed Tucker

"We're trapped!" Sam yelled, about to cry.

""Ok natives," Said the man came the man's muffled voice from behind the door, "I'm going to type in the address, and then you'll be shipped off to your destination."

"Do you prefer one business hour or two?"

"The quickest way, please!" pleaded Danny, the fear rising through him as the mist got stronger and more suffocating. It was such a small room and there really was no way out.

"Ok, well, lovely to meet you! Goodbye!" and with a click of the button they were shot up through the ceiling and raced down a blinding white tunnel at about 200 mph. Sam and Tucker screamed, their arms flailing about uncontrollably. Danny turned into ghost mode and pulled them close. "Don't worry." He breathed.

A second later they fell to a concrete pathway with a thud. Groaning in pain, Danny found himself staring at his own eccentric looking house. It was exactly the way they had left it, and a rush of relief filled him.. "You guys ok?" Danny pulled a frazzled Sam to her feet as Tucker lay face down on the floor, "oh sure, you help your girlfriend up but not me."

"She's NOT my- oh just shut up"

Sam eyed the house curiously, "So do we just walk in….?"

"Of course not! Knock first!" reasoned Tucker, "It may be your house, but another you currently owns it."

"Hey Danny, what if we see you from the future?"

Danny gulped, unsure if he was prepared for this. Combing his fingers through his hair he sighed, "I-I guess we might, maybe we should phase through unseen."

Grabbing their hands they became transparent and floated through the brick walls and stepped onto carpeted floor. His house looked generally the same except for a few odd looking gadgets and instead of a lamp, the light glowed from the entire ceiling.

Voices could be heard from the hallway, and even though they were invisible they hid anyway. A young, handsome man with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes, walk through the door and they gaped. Dressed in a blue business suit and tightly knotted tie, a briefcase swung in his hand, a starbucks with a little umbrella in the other. He spoke in the same voice Danny heard on the phone, "Hi dad, I just got home from work."

"Danny! That's you!" hissed Tucker, but Danny barely heard as he kept his gaze fixed on the man.

"Oh hello Danny! I'm jack! You're father!" boomed a voice from the kitchen, the man only rolled his eyes and stepped inside. Quickly they followed, Sam could feel Danny's palms getting sweaty and clenched.

Seated at the kitchen table was Jack Fenton looking as large and burly as ever, with the same wide eyed stupid grin except his hair was completely gone and wrinkles were evident on the skin. "Did you eat?" Danny asked.

"Maddie's making me some sausages!"

Sadness fell over his face, "No dad, mom is dead."

Jack Fenton rolled his eyes, "oh sure son, the goldfish is dead…. Maddie's dead…. If you keep this up you're going to be grounded young man!"

"Dad, I'm not a young man, I'm 33! And the goldfish IS dead." He pointed to the floating yellow thing in the bowl of water, "that's why I brought my family here, to keep you company and make sure you're taking your pills."

"It's NOT dead!" he roared, shaking the bowl and then bursting into tears. Danny combed his fingers through his hair a sad weariness in his expression. He turned away, "I'm going to check on the kids."

"Kids?" hissed Sam. They followed him as Danny lingered behind and gazed at his dad sadly, combing through his jet black hair with the same worry.

"DADDY!" squealed a young voice. Danny floated into the living room to find the man embracing two young boys and a little girl with black hair and features like his own. Along with someone else he knew so well.

"Hey baby, glad you're home." A woman's voice came from behind. She was absolutely beautiful, with black hair flowing past her shoulders and violet eyes that glistened eagerly at the man. Smiling in a familiar way she beckoned him near.

Danny's face glowed, "Sam."

The teen's faces drained of color as he walked over and kissed her deeply, pulling her close, the kids leaped on top of them playfully. Sam looked like she could barely breath and Danny felt dizzy as he fell with a thud and everything went black.


End file.
